


Puzzled

by GothicDeetz



Series: Kid!Beej AU [3]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Gen, Illnesses, Multi, One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Kid Beej is sick with something that only demons can get and the rest of the family is left puzzled as they try to figure out a cure.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Kid!Beej AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Puzzled

Kid Beej was sick. The Maitland-Deetzes were puzzled. The symptoms the kid demon was showing were far different from any of the symptoms they'd experienced themselves. For example, he had Purple spots all over his face and body. Before now, they weren't even aware that demons could get sick. They knew ghosts couldn't.

Right now, they were downstairs in the living room, looking through the Handbook for the Recently Deceased and trying to see if they could find anything on demon sicknesses.

They kept flipping through, hoping to find an answer.

So far, they found nothing and they were starting to get frustrated.

"Why isn't there anything?" Lydia groaned.

"Let's go to the index and see if we can find the page on demon sicknesses," said Adam. The others nodded. Adam flipped to the index. "There we go, demonic sicknesses."

"This looks like what's going on. Purple spots, fever, sneezing, coughing, general misery, loss of hand-eye coordination and balance, blah blah blah," Lydia read.

The others nodded in unison before being interrupted by the sound of coughing coming from the stairs. They looked up to see the kid demon standing on the stairs and peering down at them.

He tilted his head to the side, curious.

They looked at one another before looking back up towards him.

He sneezed, then pouted.

Barbara stood up and willed herself onto the stairs to see what he wanted.

"What're you guys doing?" he asked.

"We're looking through the Handbook to see what it is you have and if there is a cure." She picked the kid demon up and carried him upstairs. "But for now, you need to stay upstairs in bed and rest and hopefully this will be over soon. Hopefully you'll get better soon."

"Okay..."

He really didn't want to go back to sleep. His usual nightmares were even worse than they normally were, he was cold and hot at the same time, and he just felt horrible in general.

Meanwhile... in the living room...

They were still looking through the Handbook. They knew what the kid demon had, they just needed to find out if there was a cure..

They eventually managed to find it. It was long, complicated, and REALLY weird, but they found it.

A startled shout from upstairs caught Lydia's attention.

"Um, guys, I think something's up," she said, running to the attic, where she found Betelgeuse, on the floor, tangled in a blanket, and thrashing. The poor kid was having another, very vivid, nightmare.

She quickly untangled him from the blanket and sat on the floor with him in her lap, calming him down, as Barbara and Delia came rushing upstairs to the attic to make sure everything was okay.

"What happened?" Barbara asked.

"Nightmare."

Barbara reached a hand out and stroked his hair. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. What was it about?"

"My mom... " he muttered.

"It's okay." Lydia started rubbing circles into the kid demon's back. "It's okay. Everything's alright. I've gotcha. And if SHE ever shows up, we can, and will, fight her."

The kid demon sniffed and nodded.

"You poor dear..." Barbara sighed. The ghost hugged him gently.

Adam, Charles, and Delia came upstairs and Adam held the Handbook for the Recently Deceased out towards Barbara and Lydia. When they got confused as to why, he simply stated, "We found a cure".

"Finally," Lydia huffed jokingly.

"What is it?" asked Barbara as she and Lydia, who had to sit kid Beej down first, stood up and went over to join them.

"It's...... soup? What the hell?" Charles squinted.

Delia read from the book. "This demonic sickness can be treated in the same way as human illnesses. Soup and rest are STRONGLY recommended. Also, rock salts and crystals in jars around demon when resting is very helpful." She laughed slightly. "Well that's interesting."

Barbara quickly made a soup appear in thin air with her powers and set it down in front of the kid demon, watching him pick it up before turning to the rest of the family. "What do we do now?"

"We wait, and watch," Adam sighed.

They waited a full hour before something seemed to happen. Soon, kid Beej was feeling better and was jumping around the attic, the rest of the family desperately and frantically trying to get him to stop.

He eventually calmed down, and sat next to Adam on the floor.

"Glad you're feeling better, kid." The ghost smiled, ruffling Betelgeuse's permanently messy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
